It's Neverending
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: Sequel to It's Over. It's been a full year since Weirdmageddon. Pacifica has tried to forget, but Mabel returns for another summer...and she's desperate to undo what happened. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Before you read, take a minute to look at the amazing cover by 88Madison88. Go watch the speedpaint on her YouTube channel of the same name.**

 **Okay, go ahead and read.**

* * *

 **"** Dipper, stop! Please, what are you doing? NO, DON'T!"

She extended her hand and tried to grab for the boy's arm. But he continued floating away, towards that demon.

"NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! FOR MABEL!" She screamed.

Pacifica woke up drenched in sweat, tears prickling her eyes.

She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. When she had finished, she wiped her blue eyes furiously.

"One year...and I'm still having nightmares!" She snapped at herself, flopping on the bed and burying herself in the covers, Dipper's and her papers flying everywhere. She spit a little as some of her brown hair went into her mouth.

She lay there.

Eventually, the former Northwest dragged herself out of the bed and onto the ground. She picked up the purple journal with the golden llama symbol and a number 1 painted carefully on it by her hand. She gently opened it to the page she had studied the day before. Eyeball bats. Not the ones from Weirdmagddeon, the smaller ones.

She scrutinized her notes. Then, she tucked the book into the yellow bag by the foot of the bed, stood up, and went to get dressed.

"Almost one year." She mused, taking off her nightgown.

"Exactly one if you count the day the twins arrived in town." She tugged her aqua dress over her head, and then proceeded to put on her socks.

"Lots has happened." She sighed and slipped on her shoes and black elbow-length sleeve jacket.

To be more specific, her parents were arrested, custody had been given to the Stans, Mabel went home, Pacifica would inherit the manor when she was 18, and she had become Ford's apprentice, despite what she said last summer. She was going to turn 14 very soon.

She ran a brush through her hair, and then swept it up in a long ponytail.

She carefully examined herself. Once she had finished this, she picked up her bag and headed downstairs to make breakfast, her heart numb. She thought the nightmares were over 2 months ago. Summer must have been bringing back these bad memories back. Granted, she had no school thanks to tutoring with Ford, so every day was honestly all the same.

She sighed sadly as she opened the fridge that she kept meticulously clean. There was hardly any food anyways, one, because Stan was cheap, two, because there were 5 people eating every morning, noon, and sometimes night. Sometimes there were more than 5. She found herself going for the same eggs and meat that she did every morning.

"Oink." Waddles hobbled up to the girl. Mabel hadn't taken him, as her parents forbid it, plus, it hurt. Gave her bad memories. Pacifica knelt down and pet the pig. He had gotten rather big, but still small enough to keep in a house.

"No, Waddles, no food. Who knows what the meat is and there aren't enough eggs for you. Go eat the Cornicorn again or something." Waddles protested.

"…Fine." She scooped a little cooked egg out and tossed it to the pig.

"Good morning Pacifica."

"Hello Grunkle Ford." She replied, staring at the eggs frying in the pan.

Silence permeated the air again.

"Hey guys."

Wendy's voice snapped them out of their silence. She had come for breakfast, like every morning. Soos was close behind, offering a "Yo."

Stan arrived just as Pacifica had finished. They all sat down, and prepared to eat.

"No extra visitors?" Ford asked.

Pacifica shook her head. She then absent-mindedly ate as she recalled her nightmare. She'd have to tell Ford later.

"Grunkle Ford, are we doing anything today?" She asked.

"Nothing planned. You can do whatever today; I just want to do a little research. Nothing on the field of action."

"You could work." Stan offered. Pacifica shook her head. She wanted to visit the grave.

She shoved the last bite of food in her mouth and excused herself. Then, she went outside. She contemplated using the golf cart, but decided to walk instead. As she ventured into the forest, a voice called to her.

"Hey! Pacifica!" Pacifica turned to face the gnome leader, Jeff. She and Ford had studied them a little while back, and they'd been on good terms ever since. No marriage like with Mabel, luckily.

"Hello Jeff."

"What's got you down?"

"I'm headed to visit Dipper."

"Oh." Jeff awkwardly backed away. Nobody really liked to talk about Dipper. The gnomes did keep his gravesite clean though. She nodded a good-bye.

She took a deep breath, and continued walking. Perfect day. Beginning of summer, sun, leaves, gentle smell of pine trees-

Oh.

She passed the tall tree that she had found the ice scepter in with Dipper and Mabel. Ford had possession of it, and was studying it. She ran her hands across the wood as she passed.

She finally reached the clearing. She noticed that Gideon, of all people, was standing there, in front of the grave with the empty casket buried underneath.

"Gideon." She cleared her throat and stood there.

"Pacifica." That was all that needed to be said. Gideon left, respecting her privacy.

She walked to the grave, her regrown bell-shaped bangs covering her tears that were threatening to pour over. She took a deep breath.

"Hi, Dipper."

No response, as she expected.

"It's been a long year. It's summer again, you know."

She smiled sadly.

"You think Mabel will come to visit?"

She kneeled in front of the gravestone.

"I'm sure she will. I bet you'll want to see her again…"

She leaned her head on the cool stone of the grave that Robbie had specially made.

"I-I…" She choked on her words and swallowed. "I miss you, you know."

She allowed the tears to fall as she threw her arms around the grave.

And if your vision was good enough, your ties to the supernatural strong, you would have seen a shadow kneeling behind the sobbing girl, arms wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

 **And with that, the writing begins again. Expect updates twice a month, but don't expect the days.**

 **Happy one year anniversary of It's Over!**

 **-Skye**


	2. Mabel's return

**Holy crap, 24 followers in just the prologue? asdfghjkl**

* * *

Another morning.

It all blended together for Pacifica.

She only told time by season change, after all, there was no summer vacation to look forward to, or any breaks, or weekends. She didn't care for the clock, sun up to sun down was all she needed to know. She didn't have strict schedule management anymore.

But that would change.

"Pacifica! Wake up!"

The former blonde sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was definitely later than usual, she could tell time from the sun like Ford had taught her. She slid off of the bed and was greeted by Stan running into the attic.

"Clean up the bed and stuff, we got an important visitor."

"Uh...alright."

Pacifica scrambled to cleaning all her papers off of Mabel's summer bed. She wondered who would be staying with her. Or maybe one of the Stans would move to her room and the guest would get the empty room. Pacifica stuffed the papers under her own bed, she would sort those later. She had been so neat before, but becoming Ford's assistant hadn't exactly helped her tidiness.

Pacifica cleaned up the clothes and accessories draped on the beds, and tidied up her books. She neatened up the closet, the dresser, etc. by stuffing anything unnecessary under her bed. Once she was satisfied, she got dressed and got ready for the day.

Finally, she went downstairs to see the Stans scrambling around and attempting to get ready.

"Who's visiting? What's the rush?"

Seeing Stan dump all the pine tree hats on a shelf out of a box gave her an idea of who it was, but she reminded herself not to have too much hope. That was bad. Still, if it was who she thought it was, then the cleaning was pointless. So it probably wasn't.

After everyone had tidied, eaten breakfast and later lunch, they all did one last spot check. Wendy and Soos had arrived as well, and though they didn't help clean, they kept Pacifica entertained while she swept the rooms.

"Pacifica, go pick up our guest from the bus station." Ford instructed her.

"Got it Ford." She slung her bag across her body and started walking. Soos and Wendy joined her, but the walk was entirely quiet.

Silence.

Pacifica waited on a bench, writing in her journal and fixing her illustrations. She heard a bus pull up, and she glanced.

"ARRIVING FROM: PIEDMONT, CALIFORNIA"

Piedmont?

It was...it was really...

It was her.

* * *

"MABEL!"

Pacifica rushed forward, right in front of the entrance of the bus, excited. Still, there was a touch of fear. How much had Mabel changed since...the incident?

The answer was not at all.

Mabel stepped off of the bus, a light blue Pine Tree sweater on her body, along with her skirt and headband. Her dark hair had grown longer, wavier. She wore the same black flats, but had exchanged the white socks for different colored tall ripped stockings in blue and pink.

She had grown of course, a little taller, but she still had the bright smile and shiny braces. She still had the suitcase covered with pretty stickers and she had a brand new scrapbook in her other hand.

Mabel tackled Pacifica in a hug.

"Mabel! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too!" Mabel took a step back to look at her friend.

"You're different."

"You too." Pacifica replied, blinking. She hadn't expected this response.

"We're growing up." Mabel said quietly. There was silence, until Wendy and Soos grabbed Mabel in a hug.

"Forget that. It's summer break for you, right?" Pacifica asked, tilting her head.

"Right! It's great to be in Gravity Falls! Where's Grunkle Stan and Ford?"

"At the shack. Let's go!" Pacifica and Mabel started running back to the shack, Wendy and Soos not far behind.

* * *

Mabel's arrival had somehow woken up the town, who had known all about the Mystery Twins. The town had silently mourned as a group about Dipper and now they welcomed Mabel back in a group. There was a celebration, cake and confetti all around, and Mabel had her sparkle gun firing off every few minutes.

Pacifica was happy, really happy. It was nice for a change. Most of the time, she wasn't really feeling anything in particular. Sure, there were times of happiness and fear and relief, but it was kind of dull. Mabel coming back had woken up her emotions too.

The people of the wheel, the others had welcomed her back happily. Pacifica could have sworn Robbie had brought every ghost he knew. Gideon wasn't fawning over Mabel and was instead very nice to her, McGucket was perfectly calm, and it was just so...nice.

When the sun was setting, and everyone was going home, Mabel and Pacifica had taken the last slices of cake to a very familiar spot in the woods.

"Hi Dipper, look who's back?" Pacifica greeted the stone with a sad smile on her face. The two girls sat by it, eating the last slices in a sort of pathetic picnic. The slice left by the stone was untouched, of course. The second they were done, Pacifica collected the plates and walked away.

Mabel needed some privacy.

Pacifica tried to ignore the tears pouring down her own face.


	3. All we need

**Alright guys, now that the beginning stuff is outta the way, let's start with the more...important writing.**

 **UPUPUPUPUPU...**

 **Apologies that it's a fairly short chapter.**

* * *

Pacifica wasn't doing much. Because of Mabel's arrival, a few days had been set aside for her to spend time with Mabel before going back to research with Ford.

So, they went Mini-Golfing.

Once again, they scored a tie, and went for ice cream, yet again.

"Like last summer." Pacifica had said as they sat in a booth with their ice cream. Mabel nodded and dug into her giant strawberry sundae. She had hardly changed. Pacifica stared out the window as she chewed on her vanilla ice cream cone.

"So, how's everything been going in California?"

"...Not so great. When I came back to school, all the teachers who had Dipper on their class lists with me wouldn't believe me when I said he was...you know. I had to get Mom and Dad to come in to officially fill out stuff that said he was, uh...gone."

"Sounds awkward." Pacifica replied.

"Yeah...how about you?"

"Boring. I don't really remember anything. Unless I'm talking to someone or working with Ford, everything is kinda...blurry."

"Blurry?"

"Everything just goes by all fast and such..."

Mabel nodded.

"Well...that's it, huh?"

"Yeah. I wish that everything wasn't so...empty."

"...Yeah."

* * *

"I've been thinking." Mabel said. She slipped on a purple sweater with a strange black logo, with a white sand timer printed on it.

"Huh?" Pacifica looked up from her journal writing.

"I think that we can get Dipper back."

"Bill is more or less dead, Mabel. He won't be back for ages. If you're thinking of making a deal-"

"Did I ever tell you about when Dipper and I did time travel and made things all weird and stuff?"

"Huh?"

"Dipper wanted to impress Wendy, but messed up. So he and time traveled to fix it. That was the day I got Waddles. By the time Dipper managed to fix it, it was too late for me to get Waddles. You got him instead. So we went back and undid the anomaly thingamabob."

"...Are you saying we can fix his death?"

"Yeah!"

"Ford told me that messing with time is messy. And what if we say, cause the world to end?!"

"But we might not!"

"I need to do the equations first."

"But we don't have time! Every second we waste is one more second that Dipper is dead. I can't take this anymore, Pacifica!"

"I know that he was your other half, but we can't take such a risk-"

Mabel stormed out.

"I want to get Dipper back too...But...I don't want to cause a mess."  
Pacifica hesitated.

"Dipper..."

* * *

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I wanna save Dipper."

"Did you do your fancy equations and stuff yet?"

"No...I think if we're careful, it'll go okay. I just wanna see him one more time." Pacifica whispered.

"Okay! Ahem... I DECLARE GLOBNAR!"

"What?"

* * *

"You can't compete in Globnar for another time wish for another 4 years."

"That's okay." Mabel smiled, then held up the time tape measure.

"Paci and I have all we need!"


	4. Random travelling

**I hate writer's block so much DX**

* * *

"Mabel-"

All of a sudden everything flashed into light, and then they were alone in the front lawn of the Mystery Shack again.

"Wha-Wha-What? What just happened?"

"I just traveled back in time by a minute!" Mabel announced proudly.

"Traveled back in time? What?"

"That was the plan, right?" Mabel grinned.

"..."

"Oh, come on! We can travel back in time to save Dipper! You wanna see him again too, after all!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do! Let's go!"

"Okay...let's see...one year? Sure, sounds good." Mabel pulled the tape measure to the desired length, then, humming, let go, linking Pacifica's arm in hers a second after. The world disappeared in light again.

* * *

"Woah...where are we?" Mabel asked, looking around curiously.

Pacifica recognized the place immediatly.

"Mabel, this is the mansion!" She hissed. She then spotted the golf clubs. It was the night of the golf war.

"Woah, this is the night of the golf thingie with the tiny golf-ball men!" Mabel gasped.

"We gotta get out of here before the match starts, affecting the timeline could have drastic results!"

"Okay, okay! How far back?"

"Uh, let's do a month. Hopefully it'll be safer."

Mabel looped her arm in Pacifica's again, and pulled the tape measure.

* * *

"Where are we now? And why is there snow?" Pacifica asked.

"I must have pulled a few months, not a month! Whoopsie."

"Unfortunately, Mabel, these are summer clothes."

"Can we make snow angels?"

"Uh...Not right now."

"Boo." Mabel handed over the tape measure. Pacifica pull it so that it has the 'travel to futre' option and choose a year and a few months. She let go.

* * *

"What is this?"

"No way..." Mabel whispered.

They were in the middle of town. Pacifica could see that a large crowd had formed around her former mansion.

"It's the night of my party." Pacifica muttered.

"Well, let's get out of here-"

"Hey, Mabel!" Both girls turned to face Soos.

"Hey, Soos!" Mabel cheered.

"Who's this?" Soos asked.

"This is P-Uh..."

"Elicia. I'm Elicia." Pacifica corrected nervously.

"Mabel, Candy and Grenda are lookin' for you. Let's go back to the Mystery Shack."

"Actually, Soos-" Mabel tried to protest, but Soos dragged her off, and she threw the tape at Pacifica.

"I can't go anywhere without Mabel! I have to get her... And in order to do that...I'll have to wait until tonight when I get Dipper and Mabel some invitations." She mused. She then remembered that her appearance didn't exactly match what it was supposed to be and that she had hardly any money at the moment on hand. But she'd figure something out.

* * *

One trip to the local department store and Pacifica had secured some makeup and one-use blonde hairdye. Locking herself in a public restroom, she redid her hair and makeup. She would just have to make an excuse for the clothes. She elbowed her way through the crowd at the mansion and pressed the buzzer.

"No, we're not giving invitations." The butler huffed.

"It's Pacifica P-I mean, Northwest." Pacifica said in the haughtiest voice she could muster.

"Miss Pacifica! Security is on their way to escort you in."

Pacifica would have to live through the Northwest Fest all over again.


	5. Northwest Mansion Mystery

Pacifica was internally freaking out.

What was she gonna do? What were her parents gonna say? What would SHE say?

And Dipper was alive as well. Would she be able to act normally...?

Pacifica sat in her room nervously. Last night, she remembered her parents had yelled at her during the practice dinner. Judging from the slowly darkening sky, she had already recruited Dipper. So she just had to survive the party and try not to act too abnormal.

Great.

Pacifica dug through her closet. Her mother had asked for her to wear a sea foam green, she remembered, but she had also approved the purple. So Pacifica dug through the closet a little more to find...

Perfect.

It was the lake foam green dress. Pacifica slipped it on over her, then looked through her shoes to find a matching pair.

She then put on the diamond earrings and such. She didn't bother with the boa or the gloves, despite having matching pairs.

One last afterthought. Pacifica put on the llama necklace.

She was gonna wear this and her parents were gonna like it.

* * *

They didn't exactly approve. But before they could send her back to change, the doorbell rang and the Pines twins arrived, along with Mabel's friends.

Mabel had the same wondering look over her face. Even if she was seeing it for the second time, Pacifica's mansion was still a beautiful thing. She had the same dress as last time, except she had added a small shooting star emblem on the bottom of the dress, barely noticeable.

Then there was Dipper.

Pacifica's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed down everything she wanted to say, and greeted them the same away as last time.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

* * *

"High standards are what make the Northwest family gr-great." She had stuttered. She knew her family was nowhere near great. Not at all. She fixed Dipper's bow tie, an expressionless look on her face.

"Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town." Dipper snarked, playing with the tassel of the picture. Pacifica scoffed, then waved a hand to beckon him over to the room.

* * *

Pacifica shrugged and opened the door to the room. "This is the main room where it's been happening."

"Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right. I wouldn't worry about it, though." He held up the journal. "Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1. " Dipper explained.

Pacifica only shrugged.

"Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair." Dipper said casually.

"It is fake." Pacifica replied, then slammed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't change the timeline. Not until this was over and she and Mabel could go back to where they really needed to be in time. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"There! A silver mirror!"

Last time, she had stopped him because of parent fear. This time, she needed to stop him to properly continue the timeline.

"You can't go in there! My parent's favorite carpet pattern is in that room! They'll kill us, especially me if we ruin it!"

"Why are you so afraid of your parents!?" Pacifica roughly shoved Dipper, and they rolled around in a fight until they broke through the painting like Pacifica knew they would.

"What is this place?"

"I...I don't know."

The two looked around.

"Maybe we're safe."

Pacifica unfortunately fell for the same 'ghost comes out from the cloth' trick again, and they promptly knocked over the box of silver stuff that she knew Dipper would use to trap the ghost.

* * *

"We did it!" She flung her arms around Dipper, knowing she'd have to savor this moment. Still, hugging a technically dead person was definitely creepy in it's own way. But he wasn't dead yet.

She could feel Dipper awkwardly stand in her embrace. She had hugged him for too long. But she didn't want to let go.

"Uh...Pacifica?"

"..." She grudgingly let go, only just becoming aware of the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" She sniffed and turned around, taking a minute to compose herself.

* * *

"NORTHWESTS!"

And then there was a very angry Dipper. She knew that this was coming. And yet it still stung even more than last time when Dipper yelled at her. Yet again, she tried to fruitlessly explain herself.

Then that damned bell rang.

Her heart seized itself.

Her lungs seemed to tighten.

Her brain shut down.

She could break the hold. She could break it. She could break it. She'd had enough nightmares and bad dreams. She could break it. Didn't she break it once before? She could break it. She could break it.

She couldn't break it.

* * *

Pacifica hadn't cried this much since Dipper's funeral.

She had the flashlight again, she was in the room, at the gallery. Tears poured down her face, obliterating the makeup and such on her face. Multiple times she had tried to calm down enough, because she knew. She knew the ghost would be wreaking havoc and Dipper would be there soon.

But would she be able to carry out the timeline like last time? She couldn't break through the bell's sound and hold just earlier. How would she break it to save the timeline?

It was hopeless.

"Pacifica?"

"No...No...go away!" She yelled.

"...Pacifica?"

"I-I can't let the bell...I can't, I can't-!"

"..." He tugged at her hand. "Come on! We need to get rid of the ghost!"

"Th-this room was locked up because of th-this..." She shined the light on the paintings. "A-and I'm no better...I can't even do anything! That stupid stupid stupid stupid bell-!"

"Bell...?"

"And then when I actually do break it next thing you know there's a float ing Dorito and then a prophecy and magical powers and that axe and then you-" Pacifica stopped herself from saying that he died. That'd really ruin the timeline.

"Pacifica, what are you-"

She threw her arms around him, hiccuping loudly.

"Uh-!"

"A-Am I really the worst? Am I really another link in the Northwest chain?"

"Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them. It's not too late. "

"I'm not like them. Not at all. I know that. But the problem is...I can't let them know that."

"Why can't you?"

"I literally can't. My parents. They have a bell. It controls my every move. My every action. I've been taught to listen to them. That bell is the bane of my existence." Pacifica hissed.

"Pacifica...I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If anything, I owe you."

"For what?"

"I can't tell you that. Go, Get the ghost. I know what to do."

* * *

Ringringringringringringring...!

Pacifica's arms shook as the bell rang. She was right there. Her hand on that switch. All she had to do was pull it. And then it'd all be okay. The timeline would be back to normal. More or less. She wondered if changing her dress or her words had affected anything. She wondered if Mabel had done anything.

No, not the time to wonder. The bell was ringing.

ringinringingringingringing

"Dingly dingly! Is this bell broken?!"

Pacifica let go of the switch. Her feet forced her to take two steps to the panic room.

Then she saw Dipper and Mabel.

"NEVER! OUR FAMILY NAME IS BROKEN, AND I'M GONNA FIX IT!" Again.

* * *

"We...we did it Mabel."

"We did. Now..." Mabel winked and nudged Pacifica. "Go have fun with Dipper tonight. Then we go to the future...kinda." Mabel frowned, confused by the timeline stuff.

"Okay Mabel." Pacifica laughed.


	6. I want to start over

**Hi guys! Skye/fangirlandotaku here.**

 **Recently, I've been on Hiatus.**

 **I've just returned, and after some thinking, I reread It's Over.**

 **It sucked.**

 **I had a good idea, but my execution? Not so great.**

 **Basically, my plot was good, but my writing was not.**

 **I'd like to fix that.**

 **Sometime in the future, I'd like to rewrite It's Over completely. Start over again, this time with more writing knowledge and practice under my belt.**

 **I'll keep the original It's Over story up for the sake of history. I'm not giving up my spot of like…26th most reviewed Gravity Falls fic?**

 **I'm also putting a pause on It's Neverending. If I continue writing this story, I may add unintentional plotholes.**

 **The new version of It's Over will have much better content, longer chapters, and more interesting things to read.**

 **So until that day when I choose to rerelease that fic…**

 **See you!**

 **-Skye**


End file.
